Mugenryuken
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= |-| 9= The is Kamen Rider MugenryuTaki's personal weapon. Originally belonged to Kamen Rider Mugenryu, it was bestowed to Taki following Goryu's death and later forming a pact with Gurenryu. It combines with the Mugen Shield to form the . When not in used, it is holstered onto the Mugen Shield. On the Mugenryuken's blade has an inscription written in hiragana that reads, . The Mugenryuken is said to be the strongest weapon in existence, and those who wield it gain nigh-omnipotent powers transcending space and time itself. They unleash power in response to their wielder's will, but the heaviness of the blade makes them difficult to use. Due to the godlike nature of the sword, it is said to outclass both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur in almost every aspect of being legendary weapons. The sword is also capable of suppressing and the ' time manipulation powers. Design The Mugenryuken consists of the following parts: * - The Mugenryuken's blade. The green edges of the blade is said to be forged from an enchanted dragon scale that gives out its radiance. The blade is said to be heavy in that it needs to be wielded with two hands. In Buster Rifle mode, it can double up as the , its firepower is equivalent to that of a shell fired for a 40 mm cannon fired by an with devastating results. * - The trigger of the Mugenryuken. * - A pair of connection points located on the top and front of the Mugenryuken's base for the Gladius Drache or the Mugen Shield to attach to. * - An interface link system that connects with the Rider suit through the grip of the handle. This allows the Mugenryuken to receive battle data to optimize its systems for the user. In situations where a Ridewatch is inserted, the Grip inputs data of the Ridewatch directly into the user's suit, allowing them to understand how to use it in battle. * - The dragon head-themed guard bearing the likeness of Gurenryu's face. It is a special attack mechanism, by snapping the upper jaw three times, a "mission" number will be initiated, allowing the user to execute basic finishing attacks. However, if a Ridewatch is inserted and snapping the upper jaw three times, a special finisher is initiated, harnessing the powers of the Ridewatch currently in the Ridewatch Slot. * - The input module for Ridewatches. By inserting a Ridewatch into it, the weapon can power up for finishers. Modes The Mugenryuken has two modes: and . Mugenryuken Dragon Calibur.png|Dragon Calibur Mode Mugenryuken Buster Rifle.png|Buster Rifle Mode Mugen Shield (with Mugenryuken).png|The Mugenryuken stowed into the Mugen Shield when not in use Special Attacks Finishers Notes *The Mugenryuken's design is a combination of the from (for the dragon motif on the hilt), the from Kamen Rider Build (for the blade being detachable to interchange between sword and gun modes; for the Mugenryuken, its own modes are called Dragon Calibur and Buster Rifle), and the 's Arrow Mode combined with the Condor Phone from Kamen Rider Ghost (for the Mugen Arrow combined from the Mugen Shield). *The term "Gekirin" is the Japanese rendering of the Chinese term Nilin, which references the scales of Eastern dragons: if the specific scale on their chin is touched via moving it the wrong way, they can turn from harmless and benevolent to hateful and enraged in an instant, destroying the one responsible in the most painful manner possible. This is often compared to poking at a monarch's weak sides to earn their unforgiving wrath, no matter how friendly or composed said monarch is, according to the philosophy written in the Han Feizi. Fittingly, the wielders of the Mugenryuken are based on dragons. *The weapon's special attacks and finisher invoking a mission number, including "Mission 6: Full Power" is based on the , the primary melee weapons of the . *This is the only weapon Taki wields that use a hiragana motif rather than kanji or katakana. Unlike most of Zi-O, Geiz, and Woz's weapons, the hirigana is only used as an inscription in the sword rather than the name of the weapon. *The inscription on the Mugenryuken's blade is also a reference the part from the (22:13). This is a reference to its wielders who are given the title of the Alpha and the Omega. *The Mugenryuken's heaviness is similar to that of the . See also *Mugen Shield Category:Dual Weapon Category:Swords Category:Guns Category:Rider Weapon